ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Swinging Mods
'''Swinging Mods 'is a puzzle-based platform-style video game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing. Synopsis A group of dancers who are following their dreams of becoming superstars in Swinging London, England. They must find a secret message somewhere in the city. Gameplay The player must control one of the main protagonists by moving and looking around London. They also check the map where the player is. The player can enter any building include the club, Plot People of Swinging London enjoyed listening to music, chatting, dancing, and even shopping at different shops. Meanwhile, at the studio, a group of dancers/musicians named Brianna Hope, Harry Williams, and Nick Thompson, are working on their dance moves. A director enters the record room where Brianna, Harry, and Nick are. Director says to them about the talent show at Carnaby Street. Brianna remembers Carnaby Street where her family visited several times. But she stops daydreaming because of Nick tells her to wake up. After finish their dance moves at the studio, Harry was thirsty and buys a cup of tea so he will get his energy back. Nick saw the guitar from the widow of Mike's and dreams about became a superstar guitarist at the stage. He then wakes up after been irritated by someone who talks to him. It realized to be the group of rival dancers/musicians named Vanessa Chase, Johnny Ryan, and Percy Francis. Nick was shocked as they came next to him, pinches his butt which causes pain. Brianna was frustrated at Vanessa for pinching Nick's butt and begin to fight. Suddenly one of the Bobbies blows a whistle and walks to them where Vanessa and Brianna having a fight after Vanessa pinches Nick's butt. Vanessa shocked as Bobby grabs her hand so tight and Characters * Nick Thompson (voiced by Jay Simon) - The leader of the Butteries who having a dream about * Brianna Hope (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - * Harry Williams (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - Transcript Swinging Mods/Transcript Tropes Swinging Mods/Tropes Trivia * This game is based on Austin Powers, The Jokers (1967), Georgy Girl (1966), The Knack ...and How to Get It, Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush (1968), Contrast, A Hard Day's Night (film), and We Happy Few (except both NPCs and players doesn't doing drugs and wear a happy mask). * NPCs can actually help the player to solve the quests rather than attacking. * Swinging Mods is inspired by Swinging Sixties and British Invasion. * Swinging Mods has some secrets and Easter Eggs. * The animation style is the same as We Happy Few. * This game is similar to We Happy Few ** They both have the same animation style. ** They both setting in 1960s England Cameos *There are some songs from Austin Powers ''can be heard in the game. *A picture of The Beatles can be seen at the British Museum. **Yellow Submarine can also be seen at the British Museum. *Doctor Who Tardis can be seen at Groovy Club. * The poster of Ready Steady Go! can be seen at King's Road theater. * Doctor's Scarf can be seen at Sally's. * There's a poster of Georgy Girl can be seen at Queen's. * The poster of Blue Meanie can be seen at Comedy Shop. * In a diner, there's a jukebox with Uncle Jack inside of the drawers. * During the adventure across Trafalgar Square, there's some happy masks at the cart. Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games